


Five Is A Crowd

by janey_p



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [25]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffvember 2020, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, New Relationship, Prompt Fill, Rescue Missions, or the aftermath thereof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janey_p/pseuds/janey_p
Summary: The downside of keeping your new relationship secret from your friends is that they’re prone to interrupting your “moments”…
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992121
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Five Is A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #24: **Group hug (more than two)**
> 
> Just in case anyone thinks this story sparks a déjà vu:  
> [DaniDubskia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniDubskia/pseuds/DaniDubskia) posted the [story for prompt #25 (celebratory hug)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692105) earlier today already. And that story ended up using both today’s and tomorrow’s prompt (it just worked out like that).  
> Initially, we had planned to take the same setting, but each of us doing different stages of the hug(s).  
> Since I had already written most of my own story by Sunday evening, and going a much fluffier route than DaniDubskia, you can consider it an alternate take on that setting now. I’m a big softie, after all. Less hurt, more comfort, for me. ;)  
> I did skip prompt #25, though.
> 
> That means there’ll be no new post tomorrow. We’ll be back to our regular schedule on Nov 26. :)

Gordon opened the door to the cell at the end of the hall with a little more force than strictly necessary. He put it down to his nerves. It was the last cell to check, after all, and if Thomas and the others weren’t in there… The consequences made Gordon’s stomach flip. If they weren’t in there, he might not be able to get to them in time. Because then the kidnappers would have lied and put them somewhere else—and that could be literally _anywhere_.

The door hinges screeched loudly as the door swung towards the wall. But that didn’t even register as important since all of Gordon’s attention was on the cell’s occupants. Bruised and disheveled, yes, but already out of their ropes. And, by the looks of it, on the verge of breaking out. His relief was so immense that he moved without thinking.

*** * ***

Gordon didn’t know how he’d ended up in the middle of the messiest group hug ever. This was _not_ what he’d had in mind when he’d rushed into the cell. And the way Thomas had tensed up in his arms, he guessed that he wasn’t the only one who wondered just what the hell had happened in the last couple of minutes.

He guessed he couldn’t blame the gang for misinterpreting the nature of their hug. With their relationship still so new—just yesterday, Thomas had joked they should celebrate their upcoming two-week “anniversary”—they’d opted not to tell anyone yet. It was something they wanted to keep to themselves for just a little longer. So Gordon resigned himself to enduring the pile they’d ended up in. The guys meant well, after all.

And then Rick went and made the situation worse.

“You’re so soft,” he crooned, rubbing his cheek against the back of Gordon’s shoulder. Gordon hoped the guy would get a crick in his neck for that. “What a great compensation for the horrible last few hours!”

Thomas’s offended hiss was almost completely drowned out by the others’ chatter. Gordon only caught it because Thomas had shuffled even closer after they’d practically been mobbed.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” he whispered in his ear, amused despite himself. “I still like your hugs best. Rick’s got nothing on you.”

It was pretty adorable how that made Thomas gratefully tighten his hold a little and hide a smile against the side of Gordon’s neck. Unfortunately, it also meant the others thought they could hold on tighter as well.

This time, Thomas’s hiss was one of pain, and Gordon remembered having seen him carefully pressing a hand to his side. So he might be sporting a couple of bruised ribs—hopefully, nothing worse than that. It still made Gordon’s worry skyrocket.

“You know, there won’t be any future hugs for any of you if you insist on squeezing all the air out of Thomas and me,” he snapped, a little on the sharp side. But it was worth it for the relieved smile Thomas sent him when Rick and T.C. hastily took a step back, looking sheepish. He didn’t mind Juliet staying close for a little longer— _she_ hadn’t been clinging to them nearly as ferociously, after all.

A few seconds later, he let go of the two himself, though. He’d come here on a mission, and finding Thomas and his entourage had only been part of it. It wouldn’t do to make the team he brought sweep the rest of the place by themselves. Besides, if he interpreted the sounds from outside correctly, the paramedics had already arrived. And while none of the four seemed seriously hurt, they could all benefit from some painkillers and getting their scrapes and cuts cleaned. He’d just meet up with them again when he was finished.

*** * ***

It took a surprisingly long time to secure the whole compound. It was relatively small, but it had turned out to have enough tiny hidden spaces to make even the most casual mystery geek swoon. The only thing it made Gordon do, though, was curse the paranoid asshole who had built the place. Now, he only wanted to go home—paperwork be damned. He was a little envious of Thomas, who was most likely long gone already.

“Hey, are you guys finished now?”

Oh, scratch that thought! Apparently, he was _not_ long gone already.

“Thomas? What are you still doing here?”

“Waiting for Higgins to be done. Rick and T.C. have been cleared to go about an hour ago. But she’s still talking to that one detective. And since we’ll be going in the same direction, I thought it’d be a dick move to get a ride home and have her hitch another ride later.”

“How decent of you,” Gordon smirked.

“Yeah, surprised myself there, too.”

It was good to see Thomas still being able to smile after that whole ordeal. It was enough to switch off Gordon’s brain-to-mouth filter for a moment, despite the potential audience.

“I’m happy you’re okay. Or rather… as okay as you can be, under the circumstances.”

Thomas’s smile actually brightened at that.

“I’m happy you arrived when you did,” he said, and then nudged Gordon with a wink. “I mean, we could have gotten out without help, but your way was faster.”

God, this guy! Nobody else had ever made Gordon want to kiss them and wring their neck at the same time. But since neither was possible right now… 

“Want to come over when I’m off, later?” he asked impulsively.

“Sure. Gonna have to make the most of what little peaceful time we have left.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“The guys are getting suspicious. Something you said earlier if I understood Higgins correctly. And the moment Rick finds out, you know he’s gonna be the nosiest of them all.”

That—unfortunately—was true. 

“Then I better make sure I’ll be able to leave on time today.”

“Shoo! The sooner you go, the sooner you’ll be done,” Thomas joked and turned to walk back to Higgins.

The silent ‘I love you’ he sent over his shoulder went a long way to make Gordon forgive him, though.


End file.
